


A Face She'll Never Forget

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant Violence, Death by lethal injection, Don’t copy to another site, Execution, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Mrs. Hudson watches her husband's execution.





	A Face She'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came out of a writing prompt received at a writer's retreat.
> 
> It has received no editing; any and all mistakes are mine.

Martha Hudson’s face betrayed almost no emotion as she watched her husband be escorted into the execution room. Almost. At least none that the folks around her wouldn’t immediately catch on to. Except for the young man in the long coat sitting next to her.

She watched, alongside the families of the two people Frank had killed. What possessed him to do such a thing was beyond her, but she didn’t care. Today, he would get what he deserved. Today, the families would be granted their justice, and she would be granted her freedom. Freedom from the binds of marriage, freedom from the cartel, freedom to return to London, and to the life she never thought she’d ever go back to.

The guards prepared Frank, and the executioner prepared the needle. Martha didn’t watch the executioner administer the killing drug. No. Her eyes were on his face, the face she had fallen in love with, the face she used to trace with her eyes, her fingers, her lips. The face of her husband. The face of a murderer. The face of a man she would never forget.


End file.
